1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of computer graphics and, in particular, to the reprojection of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to generate a second image based on a first image that is viewed from a different position, the first image may be reprojected in image space using an image offset. Image space reprojection may be used to produce stereoscopic image pairs, where a first image in each pair is viewed by the left eye and the second image in each pair is viewed by the right eye to produce images that appear to the viewer to be three-dimensional. An alternative to image space reprojection would be to render both images in the stereographic pair. However, rendering both images in real-time is not typically possible for graphics applications that require high-performance processing to render a single image in real-time.
More recently, image space reprojection algorithms known as depth-image-based rendering (DIBR) have been developed. However, these image space reprojection computations are quite complex and time-consuming to execute and have not been successfully performed in real-time during the rendering of three-dimensional content. Additionally, the DIBR techniques are unable to properly handle disocclusion regions where a portion of a background in the rendered scene is revealed (unoccluded) in the reprojected image.